Forgotten
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: What possible point is there in taking your little brother to the movies? -COMPLETE- Warning: Character death.
1. Forgotten

Lil-Riter does NOT own Yu-gi-oh or the song. But she WOULD like reviews!

((Note on 5-13-05: I've gone through the story deleting my authors notes and lyrics, since songfics are no longer allowed. I don't want to get deleted!))

Chapter One

I wake up, five as usual. Time to run my empire.

_Things to do:_

_Fire Big Five.  
Fire receptionist.  
Find out who put the decimal in the wrong place.  
Fire them._

The list just goes on and on.

(-)

"Nii-sama?"

"Yeah Mokuba?" I don't look away from the computer. I don't even pause in my typing.

"Are we going to the movies?" Damn. I forgot.

"Sorry Mok. Something's come up." I imagine my brother's disappointed face. I almost wince. Almost. "Why don't you watch a movie here in the mansion? We've got all the releases here already anyways."

"But that's totally missing the point!" I don't even flinch as I continue typing. What possible point could there be in going out to see a movie?

I hear him pad up to my chair. Feel him watch me intently. Feel his breath on my neck. I almost feel guilty. Almost.

"Please!" Mokuba grabs my arm and yanks it with all his might. My hand bangs against the keyboard, causing random letters and numbers to be pressed.

"Stop it!" I yell suddenly, swinging my chair around to face the boy angrily. Mokuba is shocked, wearing the look of someone who'd just been slapped. I'd never been like this before. Never raised my voice. Never even said that phrase to him.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Mokuba's eyes fill with tears. I sit, unable to say anything that could redeem myself, in his or my eyes. "Mokuba?" I ask softly, reaching out a hand to him.

It never reaches him, because he turned around and ran.

I bury my face in my hands. Tears almost come. Almost. But I regain my composure. I have a meeting at Twelve. I need to be ready.

Somewhere deep inside me, there is a pang of guilt. It is sharp as a knife, but I either don't feel it or ignore it completely.

(-)

Somewhere in the bustling giant house, the mansion, in a room where time seems to stand still, a pillow is soaked with tears. "Why doesn't he get it?" a boy sobs outloud. "Stupid Seto. He missed the entire point." He wished that he had someone to comfort him, to hold him and say that it would be alright, to say that he was being stupid and could they go out and spend time together. But for now, he cries himself to sleep.

Alone in the mansion full of people, he cries himself to sleep.


	2. Missing

Chapter two! Whee!

Thanks to **Funky Egyptian, xAdenx, and AGalWivAGunblade** for reviewing. And no, no incest. Sorry if I dissapointed you, AGalWivAGunblade.

Chapter Two

It finally hit home. Three hours after I snapped at Mokuba, I realized it. Not Mokuba's decoded message about the "point," of course. But something entirely else altogether.

I had a headache.

Possibly not what I hoped to have thought. I don't even know what I hoped to have thought. But that's what I did think. I was actually going for something more insightful, maybe a sudden revelation to what Mokuba had been ranting about. But that didn't come. The fact that I had a headache did. A dull, skull splitting headache.

I didn't have that much work left anyways, so how about call it a day and go home? How about apologizing to Mokuba?

(-)

Mokuba hurriedly continued tying the sheets from his bed together like a long chain. His eyes were read and dried out, but he had a fierce look in his eyes that said it all. He was determined to run away from the mansion. He didn't want to end up like Seto. He realized that today. Like Gozubora had bled into Seto, the behavior would probably bleed into him. He didn't want that. Not at all.

(-)

I decided to drive myself home. I needed to think, and I contemplated best while driving my own car. As I drove, I didn't notice the short kid that practically ran at the sight of my car. I was actually surprised a little bit to see someone that wasn't a worker so near to the Mansion. What did my little brother mean? What point had I missed?

(-)

"I can't believe he missed the entire point," Mokuba said outloud to himself as he trudged down the street. "It's so simple! Only a few years ago, he would've gotten it. A few years ago, he would've gotten that I needed him near me. He would've understood that I needed him to be my brother. Not a parent. A brother." He trudged some more. For a twelve year-old, he was a real trudger. And he'd trudged into an alley.

"Hey kid," a gruff, drunk, voice said from behind him.

(-)

I walked from the parking garage back to the mansion itself. I looked up at the distasteful building, and spat on the ground in front of it. I took a deep breath of the fresh, free air outside the repulsive so-called house. The only thing inside it I could really stand at all was Mokuba. I should apologize to him, I thought. So I continued my walk inside.

(-) 

Mokuba, bruised and beaten, hugged the wall of the alley. The drunk had beaten him pretty badly, somehow having thought him to be his own kid. When the drunk had realized that Mokuba wasn't his, he'd kicked him one last time and left, muttering something incoherent about where his son could be, and where in the hell he was. The drunk was gone, but Mokuba was still scared. What if there were more people like him? Worse than two Gozuboras, but better than three. "Seto," he murmured, "I may have made a mistake." With that, the rain fell. Mokuba sat in the rain, feeling the cold seep into his bones. He closed his eyes...

(-)

Cue thunder and lightning, I thought as I reached Mokuba's door. I tried opening it. "Mok?" I called out. The door was locked, and Mokuba didn't make a sound. I jiggled the door. It didn't come open. "Mokuba! Are you there!" The hair on the back of my neck rose. Something wasn't right. And then I had the most brilliant idea. I took the key from my key ring and unlocked the door. It worked.

"Mokuba?" I called out questioningly as I entered the room. My headache had disappeared as soon as the panic had set in. Sure enough, all the sheets on the bed had been tied together and let out the window as a ladder. I ran to it and looked out. "Mokuba!" I yelled. I knew it was useless. I knew who that boy that had run past me earlier was. I turned around and headed out the door. I was going to find Mokuba. I noticed a little paper on the bed. I read it.

_Seto: I'm sorry. I had to go. I was too afraid to stay. I knew that every day we've come to this horrible place that you were changing everyday. Everyday you got colder and more distant. Not until you snapped at me that I realized how much that you changed. Where was the Seto that had told me he was afraid of the dark when he was my age? Where was the Seto that had told me about his plans for building a park where orphans got in free? I was afraid that he was gone. I was afraid that the Mokuba that had heard those things would leave to. So that's why I'm leaving you now, Seto._

_Mokuba._

Angrily I crumpled the paper in my hand. I am not like Gozubora. I am NOT like Gozubora... I continued that mantra for a little bit, but then threw the note into the trash can next to my brother's desk. I headed out the door. Hang on Mokuba, I thought, breaking my mantra. I'm coming for you.

I walked as fast as I could down the stairs, out the door, and to the nearest car.

I am **NOTHING** like Gozubora.


	3. Running Away

Okay, well, thanks for the reviews, **Metalsilverarmor23, Ieyre, bubbly rainbow butts **(Hah! so funny, marz)**, and Chrisoriented. **Special thanks to **GalWivAGunblade**, who reviewed both chapters and gave me cookies! Sadly, Rai stole them... I'll have to talk to Rednal29 about that...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Mokuba... Where are you now?

The weather is ridiculous. One moment it's sunny, the next there's a storm. Thunder, lightning, all that stuff. What's up with that? Even in my car with the heater on, it's cold. I can only imagine what it's like for a twelve year old boy who's out there on his own for the first time in his life. Alone.

Damn. Did I just hear the engine sputter? No, do die on me, car! I need you! Just my luck. The car's stopped now. There's no way I can fix it right now, with time pressing me and all. I look outside at the window at the down pour. Great. But the thing to do now is find Mokuba, I think instantly. I get out of the car and shield my head from the rain with an arm. I hadn't had the time or fore thought to get an umbrella. I look around, wondering where to start when I spot a familiar store. Kame game shop. I hurry in.

(-)

"Hello?" Yugi heard the voice drifting up from downstairs. Who would be out in weather like this? Yugi ran downstairs, and cracked open the door at the bottom, and stood shocked, surprised to see Kaiba, sopping wet with a distraught expression on his face. He seemed about to leave, so Yugi jumped out of his hiding space. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

Kaiba stopped and looked back at Yugi. His eyes were scared, and sad, all at the same time. "Yuug..." His voice cracked. At this point, Yugi saw the red around his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. "Yugi." Yugi walked tenatively over to Kaiba, who leaned against the counter. "The weather," he said softly, indicating with a slight wave of his hand, "is ridiculous. Impossible. How am I supposed to find him?"

"Who?" Yugi asked, approaching Kaiba and stopping a foot away from him.

Kaiba looked down into Yugi's eyes. "Mokuba." He said these words incredously, as if he didn't want to believe it himself. Chances were that he didn't. "Yugi, Mokuba ran away."

Yugi stood in shock, and looked out the glass door at the pouring rain.

(-)

"So you want my help?" I look at Yugi. He's standing taller now, and his voice is deeper. The other Yugi -Yami, was he called?- had taken over.

"Sure," I mutter. I look up at him, then turn and walk out the door.

"Kaiba, wait," Yami says. "Don't you want more help? I could call Joey or Tea." I bristle at the mention of that mutt.

"It's quite alright," I say. "I don't have the time." I push open the door, and Yami follows me. I don't like enlisting help from Yugi or any of his friends, which extends to his Yami, but I had no choice in the matter now. Not when Mokuba was the priority. Yami hands me a flashlight and an umbrella. He wielded his own of each.

Mokuba, I think as we walk into the rain. Where are you now?

(-)

Nothing. Another alley. Nothing. It's so dark and cold. What if Mokuba had gone farther than this? What if we are looking in the wrong area? I would never be able to forgive myself...

"Mokuba!" I yell into the rain.

"Kaiba!" I hear a voice reply. "I think found him!" I drop both my umbrella and my flashlight to run over to where I heared Yami's voice coming from, and to where Yami is standing carrying my little brother in his arms. "He's cold. We need to take him to a hospital." I snatch Mokuba from Yami's hold. Cradling him, I look down at his face. His eyes flutter for a moment.

"Seto?" he mutters uncertainly, with the last of his strength. His head falls again. I feel his body shivering uncontrollably.

Without a word to Yami, I head back to my car.

(-)

Mokuba, I think fiercely as I press the gas down. Don't die on me.

Yami sits in the backseat, attempting to warm my brother with his hands, massaging the boy's back. Occaisonally he took his hands and rubbed them together. Half of the car ride was in silence. "What happened?" Yami asks. I screech past a stoplight, cars honking at me on both sides.

"He ran away," I say shortly. I swerve to avoid an accident. "I already told you that."

(-) 

Yami sits with me in the waiting room. We've been waiting for a while. And I've explained the whole thing to him. "I can't believe I'm confiding in you of all people, but..."

"Mr. Kaiba?" a nurse calls out. I jump up and rish over to her. She looks up at me, her eyes saddened.

"Well?" I swallow, expecting the worse. Please Mokuba... Don't die...


	4. Breathing

Riter: I feel so mean to Mokuba! But that's the way the story has to go... now, individual responses to reviewers: (whom I am thanking for reviewing...)

**Chrisoriented:** Dude, that song is so overplayed...

**Ecea:** For your information, I know both Hybrid Theory and Meteora inside and out. Well, mostly. Yeah, I know Numb would be a good song, but its so overused! Well, not really. Only like, ten fics with that song... Plus I didn't know how I'd work it in.

**Ieyre: **I can do to Mokuba whatever I want! Mwuhahaha! I'm not saying he's going to die...

**GalWivAGunblade: **Thanks for the muffins! As you know, I fired Rai last chapter, and he was too lazy to come steal the muffins. Which was good, but unfortunantely, I only got to eat one, because my pet dragon, Bobby, ate the rest. oh well. Anything for a happy dragon!

This might be the second to the last chapter. Proly is, actually, so if you want to sey something that drastically affects the story (wheter or not Mokie should die, Kaiba should die, etc.) Please review in!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

/Yugi to Yami or vice versa/

Chapter Four

I walk into the hospital room. Mokuba is hooked up to oxygen, and all the other stuff that I can't name right now. I choke back a sob. "What..."

"He's gotten hypothermia. He was in the rain a little long." The nurse steers me to a chair that was placed next to the bed.

"Is he going to... live?" I ask. I couldn't bring myself to say the other word. Die.

"There is a... chance," the woman says delicately. She places a consoling hand on my arm. Then she leaves. I know Yami is standing in the doorway. He apparently doesn't want to interrupt me. Which is a good thing, I suppose.

I look down at my brother. Tears come to my eyes. I think I know what he meant.

Mokuba's eyelashes flutter for a moment. My heart lifts at that, but drops down again when I realize it's just a reflex. A tear falls from my eye. I guess I should talk, to ease my pain more than anything else.

"Mokuba... I know I haven't really been much of a brother lately. And I know that you're mad at me. But I just wanted to say..." I gulped. "I'm sorry."

(-)

"I'm so sorry." Yami watched from the doorway as Kaiba picked up Mokuba's hand, warming it gently by rubbing his hands. Fresh tears fell from Kaiba's eyes. /Yami/ Yugi asked through the mindlink. /What's happening/ Yami wordlessly sent an image of what was in front of him to his aibou. /Oh.../

(-)

I watch over my small brother. He seems especially fragile tonight, with his small pale face and oxygen mask, taking shallow breaths. IV tubes and other gadgets that kept him alive. There was only a slim chance he would live. A doctor walks in to check up on him. "Mr. Kaiba..." I move out of the way, but linger nearby to keep an eye on him. Mokuba...

I take my place next to my brother. His shallow breaths make me realize that there really is a slim chance of him living. That really, thousands of people over the world died of hyothermia; he was not the only one, and I was not the only family member left alone because of it. But it didn't comfort me any. I still felt so alone. So terribly alone. I blink more tears from my eyes. "Mokuba, don't leave me."

Your eyes crack open, Mokuba. They have consiousness. "Seto..." Your voice is weak, and I can barely hear it, because of that oxygen mask on your face.

"Mokuba!" My heart lifts. You're going to be alright!

"Seto," you say again, your voice weaker than before. "Seto, I'm sorry." My heart plunges again. You've flatlined.


	5. Gone now

Okay, well, I've reached the end. I actually planned this chapter even before chapter two. Not before chapter one, though, because it had at first been intentioned to be a one shot, but anyways... I digress.

Here I used a bunch of Japanese words I didn't know the meaning of.

**trueyamigirlfriend: **thx!

**Metalsilverarmor23:** Thanks for the pocky, but I'll have you know that no amount of pocky in the world would make me change my mind. Truth be told, I hate pocky. Well, not hate it, but it makes me wanna barf. People think I'm crazy, but I sey the same thing about donuts, which further solidifies their beliefs. ((Donuts _are_ nasty!))

**Funky Egyptian:** Oh yea! you reviewed! I thought you never would...

**Chrisoriented:** Yeah, I knew you weren't suggesting that song. But I had to slip in that comment, because just a few minutes (and I literally mean just a few minutes) before I read your review, I heard my sister talking about how Vindicated was so overplayed. And I understand the whole siggy thingy; I think my sis does it every time she sends an email. Plus she randomly sings her song of the day...

**GalWivAGunblade:** ... Why'd you have throw all the cookies! Ants are gonna get all over them, you know...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh.

Chapter Five

I sit lightly on my bed, or the bed my body was... is occupying. I watch as I see my body gasping for air. You do too. I stare into your eyes, although you can't see me. You choke back your sobs. "I'm sorry Mokuba... I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry, Seto," I whisper softly, still knowing that you can't hear me. "Don't cry..." A single invisible tear rolled down my invisible cheek... I look down on my own face, oxygen mask and all. IV tubes sticking out of my arm. I distantly feel my heart pumping. And stopping.

"I'm sorry," Yami had said, placing a consoling hand on your shoulder.

You had shrugged it off, staring absently at the place where I had been breathing just a few moments before. They hadn't been able to bring me back. I knew it was my time to go. I didn't want to leave you though.

I watched for a while. I felt I had an obligation to. After all, I had died, leaving you alone. I watched for weeks. I don't know what you were thinking, though. I watched as my own funeral was put off as long as possible, my body being cryogenically frozen. I followed you when you went to the morgue to see my body. Cold, lifeless, limp, and blue. You cried. You cried alot. I've never seen you cry before, until I died.

You didn't go out much, only to see me. The rest of the time you spent in your room. I watched what you did in there too. Not much, really. Just write reports and stuff. You lead a very boring life. 

There was one thing that was bugging me though. You spent hours writing something. I don't know how many times you rewrote it; I'd lost count a while back. I wondered what you were working on, but I knew I shouldn't read over your shoulder. It would be bad.

Weeks later, I stand at my own funeral. I'm all in white, of course, being dead and all, surrounded by all these people in black. I counted who you invited. You invited Yugi, of course. You invited the whole group. Even Joey, who I know you hate alot. I listen to the priest saying rites over my body. Its lips are still blue.

Everyone here in the cemetary is crying, except for you. You stand by yourself, almost out of earshot, under a willow tree. You watch with red eyes as the priests makes the sign of the cross over my open coffin. People lay roses in the coffin next to my body. Mostly white, signifying, well, my "pure angelness," as I heard someone say. I didn't know who said that though, but it was a sweet comment. Just before the coffin closed you walk up slowly and deliberately. "I have something to put in there," you say. Everyone turns to look at you.

"Mokuba was my one and only little brother. He meant more to me then anything else. He still does, in fact. I regret... not being a better brother. I felt it had been my duty to act as a parent to him, to make sure he had a good childhood. But it seems..." you trail off for a moment, looking down upon my face. "... I have failed." You bend your head down in mourning, and step forward to place an envelope in the coffin. Out of curiousity, I float forwards to read it. The outside reads, in your loopy cursive, just plain "Mokuba." "I'm sorry," you mutter, your voice cracking as you step back from the coffin. A tear rolls down your cheek. You watch silently as the coffin is buried. People walk up to you and say, "I'm sorry, Kaiba." You don't take too much more of it before you leave.

I don't know how, but I did get to see your letter, by the way. It read:

_Mokuba,_

_I'm sorry Mokuba. I have failed you. I didn't know what you meant, your "point" in going to the movies. But... now I do. I'm sorry, Mokuba, if I've been... too much of an adult lately. I mean, too much of an adult... period. I never seemed to have time for you. And now I realize how incredibly foolish I've been, to do that. And how foolishly I had brushed aside your requests, for this past while, I haven't done anything for you. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm sorry I haven't been being a brother. But I paid the ultimate price, didn't I?_

_You won't be fogotten,  
Seto_

Somewhere now, in the Kaiba mansion, in a room where time stands still, a pillow is soaked with tears. The person that cries is no longer, in his eyes, a man. Or a boy. Or human, in fact. He deserves to be hurt like this. More than that; Seto deserved what Mokuba had got. He wished that, for one last time he had comforted his brother, for one last time seen his face. He wished that for once he had come into this room where his brother had been only just a while before, and told the boy he'd been stupid and ask to spend some time together. But for him the room is cold. It is a dark and endless void for him. For now, though, he cries himself to sleep.

Unknown to him, a little angel, a little tenshi, watches over him. Guarding him. "Seto, I'm watching over you. I always have, and always will." The angel fades away, his voice echoing in Seto's ears.

"Mokuba?" he murmurs in his sleep.

**_Owari_**


End file.
